User talk:DeliManjoo
Welcome Hi, welcome to CLAMP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 13:59, January 16, 2010 hello hi DeliManjoo, this is cari, im an editor here as well so i was thinking maybe we both can help out cleaning this wiki if you can of course, i can help you a lot, i just lack info about most of these series as i only read ccs, trc and holic. Tell me what u think. But anyway, i hope we can be friends. ^^ --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 02:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thx for replying! Deli, I hope we can be great friends! So, where do you think we should start? That's a bit of a problem because Im the admin in the TRC wiki and I don't think they will let me host two sites -_- Why don't you try adopting it? I know all about being an admin and I sure can help out! I added some info on some series and all, I guess we need to start by adding the infoboxes into the pages and that kind of thing. Well like I told you earlier, I don't think I can because I'm already a bureocrat in the TRC wiki. But we can try to do our best with what we've got, I was thinking too of a favicon, so what do you suggest ?? I was thinking of a Mokona maybe... --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 14:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) the favicon I guess a Mokona would do the trick. Do you think you could do it plz because I'm kinda busy these days... I also think we've got to do a infobox putting all the clamp works like a general navigation thing. --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 03:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well you know i was also thinking we could do a clamp webring regarding all the Clamp-related wikis! I was discussing this with the xxxHolic admin, though we need a banner for this wiki. Here goes the pic i hope it works It looks really cool! Ty. I've been busy trying to organize some things at the TRCwiki and the Holicwiki. And most important, trying to advertise. Gosh, it's hard. Do you know any wikian friends who like CLAMP?? Because if we're going to do this, we're gonna need all the help we can get. I don't know if this is too much to ask, but can you make up a banner for this wiki?? Kinda like the one we've done for both the Holic and TRC wikis. I think the webring would be an excelent idea to attract contributors. And again, thank you a lot for the help, I really appreciate it ^^ --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 04:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) the banner I'm gonna try to do it then, it's just that I need some ideas, like the color of the background and such. We really desperately need help! We can try putting the same articles as the wikipedia (thing which is not good) until we can get more people here. I really wish that we could change the colors...... and I'm gonna put the templates in their respective pages... :p Hey! I'm done! Do you like it? --♣''i want a cup that overflows with love** although i know it's not enough to fill my heart **''♫ 13:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) -->its the first time i made a banner like this, it turned out pretty good it seems :) now is when things get rough. It's kinda hard to edit here while im in charge of other wikis..... -_- not only that, we have to talk to the admins in the other clamp wikis about the webring. And the templates are soooooo hard to do....... but i already put the banner in my TRC wiki and the Holic wiki. I'm gonna try to put the templates tomorrow, i hope....